Levi Ackerman
Information: ''Levi is currently in the White Knight order commanded by Ser Knights as the Lord-Commander, and the leader Sir Loynn. He likes to fight, anything other than that bores him extremely.He is devout saradominist.'' '''Physique: '''Levi is a human, 5'9, weighs 125 pounds, 25 years of age, fair skin, jet black hair, and steel grey eyes. '''Origins: '''Levi was born to couple of traders, his mother from the east, and his father from Ardougne, both followed Saradomin. They both loved and cared for Levi, they were living in his mother's village when his father decided they should move to Ardougne. Levi was 5 when he went with his family, everything was normal, they both taught Levi Saradomin's teachings. One day Levi came home from playing with some of his friends, and he found a pool of blood in the kitchen, next to the stove both his parents lay dead their necks slashed, and a zamorakian symbol etched onto the wall. Levi was traumatized by the whole ordeal, he was not an orphan for long his friend Mishti was kind to him, she and her parents allowed him to live at their house, though Levi was always so distant and rarely came to their home and lived on the streets vowing one day he would kill all the Zamorakians he came across. '''First Blood: '''During Levi's teen years he was rarely seen anywhere near people his friends he left behind, though he sill talked with Mishti he always trained everyday deep in the forests of Ardougne. His speciality is two handed combat he trained on trees from 13 till he was about 15 when he saw a zamorakian cultist leader. He was filled with instant rage at the sight of him, he was separated from his group Levi snuck up on him and slashed the back of his neck before going further to mutilate the body. He did this as with any other group of people associated with Zamorak he came across. He showed little respect for authority in Ardougne, sometime he was in trouble with the law but would always outrun the guards for minor thing like disrespect, or carrying a weapon in a public area. '''The Squad: '''When Levi turned 18 he sought to rekindle with his past friends, Jean, John, Mishti, and Leon. When he got them all together in one area he told them all he wanted to end all Zamorakians but that he couldn't do it alone, they agreed saying that was true, Levi then went on to asking them if they could all join him as a sort of Vigilante group in Ardougne. They agreed, this group was brief though, almost 3 months after Levi's group was formed the Battle at Lumbridge broke out, he of course rushed to Lumbridge to support Saradomin, alongside his faithful group members. '''Love for Levi: '''The journey to Lumbridge was hard, many obstacles faced the group, bandits, and other supporters of Zamorak that were also on their way to Lumbridge, nothing they couldn't handle. The journey was estimated to take a week or so. One night in his tent Levi was polishing his swords, in came Mishti, Levi was surprised to see her here so late at night usually everyone was asleep. Mishti then confessed her love for Levi ever since she knew him she was attached to him, she wanted to let him know since she might not get another perfect chance to be secluded and away from enemies and the other members of the group. Levi returned her love, she was the one who helped him when he was alone, though he almost never showed it. The members of the group awoke during the early hours of the morning to weird sounds coming from Levi's tent. '''Battle Of Lumbridge: '''Levi and his squad arrived at Lumbridge just as the battle was heating up, they took the eastern side of the crater and started cutting down kinshra. After each day they would tally up how many zamorakians they killed. Though on the third day Jean was cut down by two kinshra, it was a loss to the group and John had to drag his body out of the crater, his body was burned. The next week Levi was feeling rather cocky he tried to take on the demons further within Zamorak's lines he drew one of them to his squad, he wasn't expecting 2 more to follow that one demon. Within a few seconds Leon died from a heavy swipe from the demon's giant axe his head flew clean off. Levi tried to take down the demon with a few quick slashed combined with Mishti and John's effort they took down one demon, the other two were still there. John was next to die he was ripped in half by the demons and his body was flung to the western side of the crater. Levi seeing his losses tried to get Mishti and himself out of there, he failed, as he turned to yell to her to leave she was slashed in half from the demon's heavy axe. Levi infuriated with rage proceeded to go and kill the demon that killed her, he succeeded, the other demon fled back to Zamorak's lines. He made his way to find Mishti's remains he somehow knew that this would happen. '''The White Knights: '''After the Battle At Lumbridge Levi saw many of the fabled White Knights leaving their god victorious he followed them, knowing they were the knights of Saradomin he wished to join them. He was a squire for a brief period of time his mentor Sir Tris Solrack a proselyte of the White Knight order took Levi under his wing. Levi is currently a White Knight initiate waiting patiently to kill more Zamorakians to avenge his parents, and lover's death. Category:Characters Category:White Knights Category:The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) Category:Saradominist Category:Warrior Category:Male